Closeted
by Hi I'm Elsa
Summary: As Anna hid inside Elsa's closet to surprise her, Anna finds out the secret affair her sister had been hiding. Icest


AN: This was a prompt from my tumblr that i actually liked. So I decided to post here here.

Asdfghjkl-frozen . Tumblr . Com

* * *

**Closeted**

_"You of all people… You hired a maid to pretend to be me?"_

* * *

Anna peeked through the small gap of the two cabinet doors to see if it was her sister entering the bedroom. Elsa had been busy during the day pushing Anna to go away andlet her finish her work, but Anna was playful, always wanting attention from her sister as much as possible now that they're finally reunited.

Anna was going to surprise Elsa by jumping out the closet, once Elsa opens it to change, and tell her to build a snowman. What could possibly go wrong?

Anna saw two silhouettes enter the door, the door had been shut quickly, locked at the same time. A thump to the door, Anna continued watching.

Two faces close together, bodies touching, one dominating the other by pushing their back against the door.

Anna's eyes widened as she knew that the only person allowed in this bedroom was Elsa herself, along with Anna, being her sister, of course. Anna froze, not wanting to make a sound.

A moan, then another, followed by more. "Queen Elsa" The other woman moaned.

"I told you to call me Elsa, Anna" Elsa whispered, guiding the other woman to the bed, lighting a candle for their source of light.

The first thing Anna noticed was that the other woman was a maid, a new one, ever since the castle and started hiring servants once again. The maid, Kamilla, she believed was the name, had been wearing one of Anna's petite dresses.

Elsa had leaned down and kissed the maid again, cold fingers placed on the shoulders, rubbing up and down her arms. Touching the two braided pigtails in the tips of her fingertips, "Anna" Elsa moaned, pushing the maid all the way down the bed, with Elsa on top.

Anna closed her eyes and pushed her back to the back of the closet. Breathing erratic, trying to gain control again, holding her chest with one hand and the other covering her mouth so not noise would come out.

Who could ever know that Elsa had been having an affair with a maid? Not to mention, a maid that dressed up as Anna at the Queen's request to fulfill her incestious fantasies about her innocent sister. The maid moaned Elsa's name as Elsa kissed down her throat, stripping the clothing off one by one.

Anna had felt a hot feeling in her core, she had touched her center, through her underwear, with the side of her hand to rub herself a little bit as she felt the weird arousing sight of her sister, slowly melting her dress off.

Feeling herself through her underwear, she knew that she had been wet. Anna groaned slightly, wanting to touch herself but being cramped inside a small closet, she was going to go on a violent shake, going noticed.

Anna peeked once again, she saw that Elsa had fully melted off the ice dress. Anna closed her eyes, finally placing her fingers inside her underwear, she only used her hearing and touch senses, she heard Elsa moan Anna's name many times, an elicit moan that made Anna release more of her wetness to her fingers.

Pulling her fingers out, she looked out on the two women. She can't. She can't let her sister do this. Elsa will never be fulfilled with a fake Anna, she needed the real thing.

And so did Anna.

"Elsa!" Anna banged on the closet door, then pushed herself out. Breathing hard as the two pair of eyes landed on hers.

"Anna?" Elsa pushed up the bedcovers to her naked body, blushing beet red as Anna stared frantically.

"I—I should leave now, your majesty"

Elsa didn't even have time to respond back to Kamilla as she had ran towards the door, fixing the dress properly on the way out. Shutting the door with a loud bang.

"Anna" Elsa uncertainly responded, a hint of stuttering clear in her voice as she eyed her younger sister getting up.

Anna did get up. Still feeling the wetness in her clit, a little slippery with every step she takes. Pushing Elsa back down to the bed, she closed the distance between them. Anna consciously slid her hands down Elsa's naked body, pushing the covers away violently away until there was nothing in between the two beautiful sisters.

"Anna, what are you doing?"

"Fulfilling your needs" Anna kissed Elsa's neck, receiving a loud, arousing moan. Anna bit hard, knowing it was going to be visible. "You're gonna need a high collar" Anna's lips trailed down to the middle of Elsa's throat. Keeping her mouth there, every moan, Anna felt the vibration of Elsa's throat at every kiss.

"Anna" Elsa released in a low moan, closing her eyes. There was a difference between Anna and the maid, Anna's touch actually made sense. It had meaning.

Elsa brought Anna's head to hers again, giving the younger girl a sloppy kiss, "clothes—off" Elsa pushed herself deeper into the middle of the bed, bringing Anna with her. Hands trailing up the younger girl's skirt, eventually placing a hand in between her legs and immediately feeling the wetness that had build up in the past few moments.  
Elsa pushed the underwear down the dominant sister's legs, playing with Anna's clit, rubbing it slightly, making the younger redhead circle her hips around Elsa's finger.

"You love me?" Elsa breathed out, pulling her finger out and unzipped Anna's bodice.

"I do" Anna kissed her older sister's cheek.

"More than sisters?"

"You silly girl" Anna kissed Elsa's jaw then sat up, still straddling Elsa's waist, she took off her dress in a fluid motion, then back to give Elsa a sloppy kiss, trailing down.  
Stopping at the nipple, giving each nipple a lick and suck that made Elsa groan in the small, pleasurable touch.

Kissing her bellybutton, Anna bit her own lip seductively.

With one small thrust, Anna took the tip of her tongue and played with Elsa's clit that made her gasp at the sudden contact. Elsa took the redhead's hair, gripping tightly that the braids were out of proportion from its original state.

More licks. Then sucks. Anna placed one finger inside Elsa's hole, causing Elsa to buckle her hips up, wanting the finger to go deeper inside her. "Anna, you tease"  
Anna curled her finger inside, hitting a spot that Elsa found pleasurable. Anna's free hand opened Elsa's legs wider for better access, her tongue started circling around Elsa's clit again.

Violently, Elsa started shaking, bucking her hips around in many directions, trying to feel the finger inside her. Anna pushed another finger inside, stretching Elsa a little bit more. Elsa curled her own toes, gripping the bedsheets as they froze in her hands, knowing that she didn't want Anna's head to freeze.

Anna slid her two fingers in and out of Elsa, curling her fingertips once in a while to continue hitting a certain spot that was sensitive to the older sister. Without stopping, Anna moaned at Elsa's clit, licking in circles, up and down to stimulate her clit much better.

"So…. fucking… close" Elsa whimpered, feeling the burning sensation in her stomach.  
Anna didn't stop. Inserting three fingers inside that made Elsa scream that filled her much more than anything else. Opening her mouth into an 'O' shape as she felt Anna's tongue run up and down faster, along with her fingers circling again and again inside.

And that was it. Elsa had yelled Anna's name, within a blink of an eye, Anna pulled away as Elsa squirted out on Anna's face. Anna used her fingers to continue stimulating Elsa clit, causing her to squirt her orgasm out more.

Right after Elsa was done, her body shaking, covering up her honest goods. Panting loudly as she touched herself, feeling how wet it is.

Anna crawled up her sister and gave another sloppy kiss, tasting herself in Anna's lips.

Opening her eyes, she saw Anna's wet face, caused by her wild orgasm.

Anna wiped her face with the blankets first the draped it over them. Neither care about the sex smelling covers or the orgasm Elsa had released.

Both panting, Anna pulled herself away, suddenly lacking skin contact. Elsa grabbed Anna's hand then brought it up to her lips. She kissed it gently. To the girl's cheek then a peck at her lips.

"You of all people… You hired a maid to pretend to be me?" Anna asked, wrapping one arm around the blonde's petite waist, running up and down her back, occasionally going farther down, giving a little squeeze.

Elsa rolled her eyes and gave her sister's firm ass a small slap.

"You should be punished" Anna gave a suggestive smirk to Elsa.

"Do I? I've been a good girl" Elsa played along, bringing their faces closer.

"Yes, you do." Anna then took a handful of her sister's fine behind, running up and cupping her breast.

Elsa wrapped their legs together as she bit the bottom of her lips.

Elsa smiled first, "I love you, Anna" In a romantic way, Elsa said it, it wasn't a sexual way of saying it, it was a heartfelt way of Elsa saying what she had wanted to say the most.

"How long has the maid affair been going on?" Anna rested her head below Elsa's chin, burying her face onto her older sister's neck, breathing still trying to keep it stable.

"Just a month" Elsa kissed, "It's not a regular thing, I promise"

"You still need to get punished"


End file.
